islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaudenguard
Vaudenguard is a sizable country in Brallia, covering the Smith Islands south of the Brallian Mainland. It is a solitary nation with an almost 100% Dwarven population, with few foreign affairs other than its contributions to the Miracle Alliance's military. It was founded in 1367 with the founding of Ashborough, its capital. It has a total population of around 672,000 residents in modern Isles. WIP Political Features: Cities/Towns/Villages: Ashborough: Ashborough is the capital city of Vaudenguard, located in the northeast of Vaudeiren island, up in the Smith Mountains. It is the largest city in the nation, bot in size and population, boasting around 350,000 residents in modern Isles. It was designed by the brilliant leader and strategist Tharjel the Brave to be an impenetrable fortress, and has succeeded in living up to that name. The Garrison The Garrison is the innermost area of Ashborough, a fortified castle-like structure built within the heart of Mt Taygetos. It acts as an emergency evacuation site in case Ashborough's outer defenses are infiltrated. Within the Garrison, experimental weapons such as the masmalden are stored. Dwarf's Sanctum The Dwarf's Sanctum is a large, exquisitely crafted storehouse within which it is estimated that thousands of gallons of alcoholic beverages are stored. National Laboratory of Vaudenguard The National Laboratory of Vaudenguard is a rather advanced institute of science and technology, dedicated to furthering Vauden technology through constant study and experimentation. Ashborough University: The Ashborough University is a combined school of Magic, knighthood, technology and general science. It's regarded as the greatest school in the country. Ashborough Guild Hall Ashborough's Guild Hall is the largest hub of guild activity in the nation. The largest Guilds are all hosted here. Villhaven: Villhaven is the second most populated city in Vaudenguard, located in the southwest of Vaudeiren island. It is especially notable as a major site of the production of alcoholic beverages and baked goods. It has a population of around 95,000 residents in modern Isles. The Great Mill The Great Mill is a massive windmill located among a set of windmills used to produce flour just outside of Villhaven. Moregin's Keg Moregin's Keg is a massive beer keg which was built outside the home of the famous brewer Moregin Ahlvas. Though no longer used to actually store beer, the keg remains as a historical landmark. Krack: Krack is the third most populated city in Vaudenguard, built in the Smith Mountains in northern Krackaar island. It is a major site of mining and steel and gunpowder production. The city is famously built in the crater of a long inactive volcano. It has a population of around 80,000 in modern Isles. The Blast Pit The Blast Pit is a circular filed located on the edge of Krack where guns, bombs and other explosive weapons are tested. After many years of use, the field naturally became a crater, and was nicknamed "the blast pit" by those who worked there. Murvan: Murvan is a large city located in central Tarthen island. It is a site of steel and weapon production, and has a population of around 47,000 residents in modern Isles. Manhastan: Manhastan is a city built in western Vaudeiren. It is an agricultural city, focused on farming and ranching. It's famous for the yearly competition held between Manhastan ranchers to see who can turn a profit using the most absurd creatures for the most absurd products. In modern isles, it has a population of around 39,000 residents. Likorest: Likorest is built in northeast Vaudeiren in the Smith Mountains and is a mining and port city. It has a population of around 34,000 residents in modern Isles. Korokes: Korokes is a logging and farming city built in central Irish. It has a population of around 20,000 residents in modern Isles. Zoracka: Zoracka is a city built in central Krackaar, and a major site of mining and manufacturing. It has a population of around 12,000 residents in modern Isles. Aienbar: Aienbar is a mining and port town built in northeast Irish among the Smith Mountains. It has a population of around 7,600 residents in modern Isles. Wakebar: Wakebar is a port village located in northern Tarthen. It has a population of around 3,200 residents in modern Isles. Tontas: Tontas is a port village located in eastern Irish. It has a population of around 2,700 residents in modern Isles. Alinens: Alinens is a port village located in eastern Tarthen which has a large focus on fishing. It has a population of around 1,500 residents in modern Isles. Croct: Croct is a village located in the central Smith Mountains of Vaudeiren. It was founded around a quarry which harvests slate and gneiss. It has a population of around 1,300 residents in modern Isles. Acth: Acth is a mining and agricultural village located at the edge of the rock valleys of Vaudeiren, known for farming the rare adelasan root. It has a population of around 800 residents in modern Isles. Jüdbel: Jüdbel is''' an agricultural village located in central Grandbaer. It has a population of around 750 residents in modern Isles. '''Mimica: Mimica is a village built atop a crossroads in central Krackaar. It is notable as a trading settlement for its large marketplace. It has a population of around 650 residents in modern Isles. Thoranto: Thoranto is a mining village built in western Krackaar. It has a population of around 600 residents in modern Isles. Moros: Moros is a logging and mining village located in southern Krackaar. It has a population of around 550 residents in modern Isles. Bradist: Bradist is a logging village built in southern Grandbaer. It has a population of around 550 residents in modern Isles. Irisva: Irisva is an agricultural village built in southern Tarthen. It has a population of around 500 residents in modern Isles. Coronka: Coronka is a logging village, and the only major settlement located on Lastros island. It has a population of around 450 in modern Isles. Gorobas: Gorobas is a small port village located on eastern Krackaar. It has a population of around 400 residents in modern Isles. Mantel: Mantel is a strange, reclusive village located in northeast Vaudeiren, up in the rugged peaks of the Smith Mountains. Mantel is completely self-sustaining, and some rich Dwarves choose to move here for retirement. It has a population of around 400 in modern Isles. Omelir: Omelir is a logging and ranching village located in central Irish. It has a population of around 350 residents in modern Isles. Assfäce: Assfäce is a small farming village established by a single family of Dwarves, who came up with its vulgar name as a large-scale prank on all Brallian cartographers, whose maps are now forced to bear its name. It has a population of around 200 in modern Isles.